U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,256 issued Aug. 24, 1971 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a display stand having a base, a back, and a plurality of shelves secured in vertically spaced relation to the back and is provided with a base shelf which tilts rearwardly somewhat.
U.S. Pat. appln. Ser. No. 98,876 filed Nov. 30, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,698, discloses a display stand having a base and a back together with a plurality of downwardly tilted gravity feed shelves mounted in spaced relation on the back.
While it is common practice in supermarket outlets to arrange one or more display gondola units adjacent each other in side by side relation there has heretofore been no arrangement for supporting the base shelves of adjacent gondola units at different angles of tilt.